


Mistletoe

by peachyooongi



Category: NCT (Band), nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyooongi/pseuds/peachyooongi
Summary: “I suppose I should take you out on a date?” Jeno said, showing his signature eye-smile.“O-okay.”





	Mistletoe

It was five in the morning and they were already setting up the stage outside the orphanage. The day when Jaemin heard the news that the mayor is finding participants to sing for charity he non-doubtfully called the number that was presented on the poster. Now it’s December 20th and he is now getting ready to rehearse his song that he’s going to sing in a few hours.

“Hey Jaemin.” Jisung tapped him on the shoulder while he was wearing his headphones. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Jisung asked suspiciously as his friend is part of the stage crew.

“Nah, I’m on a break.” Jisung shrugged in response.

“Anyways, I have the guest list.” Jisung teasingly said.

“Yeah so? Is Chenle coming?” Jaemin chuckled at his friend’s weird behavior.

“You don’t want to look at it? You’re not interested at all? And yeah, he is.” Jisung simultaneously asked.

“No I am not at all interested.” Jaemin replied.

“Ugh, Jesus Christ, I’ll just say it.” Jisung rolled his eyes as Jaemin rose his eyebrow.

“Lee Jeno is attending.” Jisung said.

“WHAT?” Jisung smirked at the sight of his friend panicking.

“Anyways, break is over. Gotta blast!“ And in that moment, Jisung is no where to be seen.

Jaemin sighed as he remembered the guy who stole his first kiss under the mistletoe when they were still five,

“I'm Lee Jeno.” The little boy said followed by a giggle

He remembered how he smiled that day, he was like a little ball of sunshine who shone even brighter than his friend donghyuck—but you can't tell him that—he was whipped for the boy, but he doubt that he even remembers him. He is a rich billionaire after all.

“Yah, Na Jaemin! You're up!” The stage director called him.

Jaemin sighed as he got ready for rehearsals.

\--

“Jeno, the event is at 6pm, and you have to pick up your suit at three, and you have brunch with your parents in a few hours.” His best friend and assistant, Renjun reminded him as Jeno is still trying to wake up.

“Why are you here at,” Jeno checked his clock, “at 5am in the morning?” 

Renjun rolled his eyes at his friend's whining, “Because knowing you, you probably forgot to set your alarm again.”

“Yeah but why five?” Jeno groggily said.

“You still haven't finished your spreadsheets and your dad wants it tomorrow.”

“But I could always do them later?”

Renjun sighed once again, “We're meeting with Chenle and Mark right after the event because Chenle is introducing his new friends, or have you forgotten?”

“Oh shit, thanks dude.” He then got up and turned on his laptop, trying to finish everything.

Renjun just stood there rolling his eyes at his best friend, “Don't forget about brunch.” and walked out of the room.

\---

It was 11am. Jeno is sitting opposite to his parents at his mother's favorite brunch place.

“Jeno sweetie, how are you?” His mother asked while slicing a piece from her pancake.

“I'm fine, mother.” Jeno replied curtly while eating his food.

“Anyways Jeno,” His father began, “I believe you're not seeing anyone?”

“No sir.” 

“Then I guess it's fine for you to take part to be the groom of Hina?” Jeno choked when he heard what his father is implying.

“Are you- are you arranging a marriage for me?” Jeno stuttered.

“Yes sweetheart.” His mother replied.

“But what if I don't want to? What if I am seeing someone?” 

“Are you?” His mother raised an eyebrow, “Well if you are then we have to meet them for tomorrow's brunch.” 

“Fine.” Jeno spat as he stood up, “Fine, you'll meet my boyfriend tomorrow.” He said and walked out of the restaurant.

Jeno groaned in frustration as he got in to his car and told his driver to drive him back home.

He took out his phone from his pocket and began to text his friends.

Jeno [11:50]:

Guys  
I think I fucked up.

Chenle:

?

Renjun:

Oh no   
what did you do now?

Jeno:

I uh kinda told my parents that I have a boyfriend and now they want to meet him tomorrow

Renjun:

YOU WHAT??  
OKAY  
LISTEN HERE YOU LIL BITCH  
I DID NOT BECAME YOUR ASSISTANT TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT  
I AM NOT FINDING YOU A BOYFRIEND OVERNIGHT.

Jeno:

But Renjun 😭

Mark:

Yo what's happening?

Chenle:

hey i know someone

Jeno: 

omg who

Mark:

What's happening???  
Stop ignoring me!!!

Renjun:

backread you whiny bitch.

Chenle:

lmao hyung calm down  
anyways jeno,

Jeno:

so renjun gets a hyung and i don't?

Chenle:

jeno HYUNG,  
i know someone and you'll meet him later.

Renjun:

ohmygod thank you chenle!!!

Mark:

but isn't jeno the one who needs a boyfriend?

Renjun:

well bitch you aint the one finding him one

Jeno:

thank you sm chenle!!   
but what's his name?

Chenle:

you'll find out later. 😉

Jeno turned off his phone, relieved and stared out the window.

\---

“Yo Chenle,” Jaemin is lying on his bed for a while now ever since he got home from rehearsals.

“Nana Hyuuuuung~” Chenle said from the other line, “You're single right?” 

“Yeah?” Jaemin replied.

“Uh well can you do me a favor?” Chenle asked, “Can you fake date one of my friends tomorrow?”

“I'm sorry what?” 

“Please? It's just for tomorrow!” Chenle persuaded from the other line.

“Why though?” Jaemin asked out of curiosity.

“Please! The situation that he got into is stupid, but he's trying to escape an arranged marriage.”

“People still do that?” Jaemin asked. He then thought about it, and imagined himself getting married to someone he barely know and love. He then felt bad.

“Please, hyung. You're his only hope, and--” 

“Fine, I'll do it.”

“Thank you so much! I owe you one.” Chenle said with so much enthusiasm, “You'll meet him later, after the event.”

“Chenle wait, but--” Jaemin got cut off by the line, “But who is he?”

Jaemin sighed and placed his phone down. He then realized the situation he himself into, “Well fuck.”

\---

It was now five in the afternoon, the place looked more alive than ever. Christmas decorations are everywhere, a giant Christmas tree stands tall in the middle, and at the front is the stage Jaemin is going to perform at.

Jaemin's hands are getting clammy after seeing the huge audience he's going to sing for.

He was just sitting backstage until one of the staffs called him to say that he's next.

“We have someone special who volunteered to sing in this event,” The host said to the audience.

“I'm not special though.” Jaemin mumbled quietly.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Na Jaemin!” 

He took a deep breath and walked towards the stage.

His eyes roamed around the audience until he saw Chenle, clapping and screaming beside two other faces he couldn't identify, and Lee Jeno. 

His breath hitched as he heard the sound of the band playing instruments. He began singing.

\---

Lee Jeno stared at the boy in front of him, singing angelically.

He looks so perfect.

His eyes never left him. For some reason, he felt like he's going to be a huge part of his life.

“Hyung, don't stare too much, he might melt.” Chenle giggled uncontrollably.

“Jeno has a crush~” Renjun teased while Mark wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

“Shut up.” Jeno mumbled quietly, ears red.

Chenle smirked triumphantly.

\---

“As usual, Jeno donated the most again.” Mark whistled.

“No, my parents did, specifically my father. I'm just the face.”

Chenle scoffed, “Yeah, same thing.”

“When are we meeting your friends, Chenle?” Renjun asked, looking at his phone.

They're currently sitting in their favorite cafe. The group likes it here because of it's simple and nice ambiance, and not a lot of people knows about it.

“In a few. Jisung said they're almost done packing up.” Chenle said, checking his phone.

“Oh they're part of the stage crew?” Mark asked.

“Yeah they all volunteered.” 

“We're here!” A cheery voice said, making them look at the entrance.

A boy with light brown hair who looked like sunshine entered the now loud cafe, along with two other persons who was behind him. 

“Hi I'm Donghyuck, but you can call me Haechan.” The boy greeted with a smile.

“And that's Park Jisung, and Na Jaemin.” Chenle pointed at the other two.

“Na Jaemin? The one who sang a while ago?” Renjun teasingly asked while looking at Jeno.

“Y-yeah.” Jaemin stuttered, “Nice meeting you all!” He bowed.

“Hey why are you bowing, hyung?” Chenle asked.

“He's just nervous.” Haechan said with a sly smile.

“Nervous of what?”

Jeno remained silent, he still can't believe that the person he was admiring from afar is now here right in front of him. He can't help but admit that he looks cuter when closer.

“Anyways, Jaemin,” Chenle started, “This is Lee Jeno, your soon to be fake boyfriend.”

The two boys looked at him immediately, like he has two heads.

“What?” 

“Fake boyfriend?”

“Nana hyung, you don't tell us anything!” Jisung whined behind him.

Jeno coughed and stood up, “Hi I'm Lee Jeno. It's nice to meet you.” Jeno reached out his head and smiled at Jaemin, reminding himself to thank Chenle later.

“Nice to meet you too.” Jaemin shaked his hands back, not knowing what to do or say.

“I suppose I should take you out on a date?” Jeno said, showing his signature eye-smile.

“O-okay.”

“Nice meeting you, Jisung, Haechan!” And then he pulled Jaemin with him.

Jeno reached his car, they both got in as Jeno told his driver where to go.

“Jeno where are we going?” Jaemin asked.

“Somewhere peaceful with food.” Jeno smiled at him.

They arrived at a simple diner, where there are not much people eating.

“We’re here.” Jeno got out of the car first and held the door for Jaemin.

“My older brother always used to bring me here after school.” Jeno said

“Oh, where is he now?” Jaemin asked as they found a seat near a window.

“He takes over our company in China, while I remain here in Korea.” 

Jaemin felt nervous around Jeno. Is it the fact he stole his first kiss when they were younger? Or is it because he is going to be his fake boyfriend at the 24th? He’s not sure but Jeno sure as heck looked happy. He thinks that his eye-smile is the cutest and he’s lucky to see that up close again. Does he remember me? He thought. 

“I’m sorry, but do I make you feel uncomfortable? Of course you are, I did dragged you out here without warning, and probably shocked that I’m going to be your fake boyfriend starting now—”

“Wait I thought I’m only dating you at the 24th?” Jaemin asked.

“Well we need to get to know each other so why not start now?” Jeno rested his head on his palm, “Oh, anyways what do you want to eat? 

“Hmm, I’m still full so I guess I’ll just go for a strawberry milkshake.” Jaemin said looking down on the menu.

“Okay, I’ll have a chocolate milkshake then!” Jeno cheerfully said as he called up a waitress to give her their orders.

Jaemin looked at Jeno with a bright smile, thinking that this whole thing is not that bad. 

The two talked all night like they were old friends, Jaemin feeling less awkward than before.

\---

It is now the 24th, Jaemin is going to meet Jeno’s parents in a few hours. For a fake boyfriend he felt more nervous than a real one.

His phone started ringing, it was Jeno. Over the past few days, the two has gotten closer—like a real couple. 

“Baaabe~” 

“Who told you to call me babe? Ew.” Jaemin scrunches up his nose in disgust.

“You hurt me.” Jaemin could imagine him pouting, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’m joking, now stop whining.” Jaemin laughed.

“Anyways, I’m picking you up in an hour. Are you ready to meet my parents, fake boyfriend?” 

Fake. Everything is fake. And after everything, it’s over. Will they still talk to each other? Jaemin thought and frowned.

“Hey, you still there?” Jeno said from the other line.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Jaemin said.

It was silent in both lines for a while.

“Hey Jaemin?”

“Yeah?” 

“We would still see each other after this right?” Jaemin smiled.

“Of course we would.” He replied.

“I’m thankful.” Jeno said.

“Thankful for what?” 

“Thankful that you’re my first kiss.” Jaemin widened his eyes.

“Wait, how’d—” 

“Wait Jaemin I got to go, see you later, bye.” Then the call was dropped.

Jaemin only stared at his phone, a smile planting on his lips, “So he knew huh?”

\---

The both sat quietly inside the car. No one knew what to say to the other.

“So,” Jeno started, “Hey.”

“Hi.” Jaemin nervously played with his fingers.

“I--” Jeno got cut off by the car's engine stopping. 

“We're here!“ Jaemin said filled with fake enthusiasm.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jeno looks at Jaemin filled with concern, “I'm here, pretend you're just meeting new people and I'm sure they'll love you, I think.” Jeno added that last part quietly.

“Okay, let's go.” Jaemin took a deep breath and dragged Jeno out of the car and into the entrance of the venue.

There he saw people in suits and fancy dresses, everyone was staring at them, probably because they were late.

“Mother, Father.” Jeno nodded at his parents, “Meet my boyfriend, Jaemin.” Jeno smiled while looking at him.

“Jaemin, nice to meet you.” Jeno's mother shook hands with Jaemin, “You're quite handsome you know?”

Jaemin chuckled, “Thank you, Ma'am.”

“So Jaemin, what do you do?” Jeno's father asked.

“Oh, I'm still studying medicine, but I volunteer for charity in my free time.” Jaemin said.

Jeno's father's eyebrows rose, as if approving. Jeno felt relieved.

“Anyways, nice meeting you Jaemin, you two lovebirds should enjoy the night.” His mother told them as she shooed them away.

“Nice meeting you guys!” Jaemin said as Jeno pulled him away from him.

Jeno suddenly pulled Jaemin into a hug and nuzzled on his neck, “They loved you.” 

Jaemin giggled, “I'm very lovable you know?”

It wasn't until they realized people were staring at them and giving them space with bright smiles.

“Aren't you guys going to kiss?” A familiar voice shouted.

“Hyuck?” Jaemin asked, and then Mark suddenly showed up, wrapping his arms around Hyuck, who then pointed upwards.

The two looked up and saw a mistletoe.

They looked at each other as the crowd chanted, “KISS, KISS, KISS.”

Jeno smiled at a blushing Jaemin as he kissed him on the forehead.

The audience awwe'd while their friends booed at them. Jeno and Jaemin laughed it off and hugged each other.

END

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked, but merry christmas uwu


End file.
